While putter club heads are typically designed such that the sole of the putter, during proper address, rests square with respect to the ground, it is known that golfers often roll the golf club head slightly forward onto the toe during address. This practice is especially prevalent with extended length or “long” putters. When the club is rolled forward onto the toe, the shaft is more vertical, and the golfer is positioned more directly over the ball.
Golf club design is strictly governed by various national and international standards, one of which specifies that the club's shaft must have a minimum angle (e.g., about 10 degrees) with respect to the club head body. This prevents club manufacturers from producing putters that can act as simple pendulums when held directly over the ball.
In prior art putters, when the golfer positions the club so that the shaft is more vertical, the toe of the club head is necessarily lower than the heel of the club head. The visual effect of this height difference can be distracting to the golfer, and can prevent the golfer from achieving proper address and swing direction.